Delfino Square
|map = Mario Kart DS Mario Kart Wii }}Delfino Square is a course that takes in a village plaza on Isle Delfino. A sunny lake harbor, peaceful city alleyways, and a bunch of eager cheering Piantas give Delfino Square a name for being an easy and laid back course... Featured in Mario Kart DS as the second track in the Flower Cup, Delfino Square appears again in Mario Kart Wii, where it's placed third in the Retro Banana Cup. Layout ''Mario Kart DS in the closed-in streets of Delfino Square.]]The race starts out in the middle of a wide, cobblestone road. Multiple buildings on either side and colored flags strung from autumn trees, advertisement signs, and waving Piantas make the square look like it's ready for a festival (possibly a ''Mario Kart race?). The straight path starts to slant up, and an archway marks the plaza- a circular brickyard with the town hall lying in front. Arrows point out to go left around the Grand Pianta Statue lying in the center, as the right is closed off by signs. One player gets past the fountain, they enter a narrow street flanked by tall houses and businesses. Billboards and dropping clothes lines span across the brims of buildings, with multiple white shirts strapped to them. A sharp 90-degree turn comes right after the first set of Item Boxes, followed immediately by a right turn. From here, the track begins to descend steadily while heading slightly right. At one point, an alternate path can be taken- racers can either keep heading straight down a set of stairs and then turn left into a group of Item Boxes, or head left sooner at a connecting pathway marked by an arrow. The second way then curves slowly to the right down a staircase with arches overhead and ends up on the same patch of Item Boxes. -laden drawbridge lies ahead of Toad.]]Once the paths meet, the buildings fall back, and the ocean with its docks comes into view. After a short little stone bridge, drivers turn left to come into a market, with multiple stands and counters of food are displayed. To the right, a wooden wharf is connected to the stone pathway, with a solitary Item Box on the ramp. If players want to hit upon that Item, they'll need to drive off the usual road and land on the dock, then turn right to get back onto the main track (it takes a bit longer to get the Item, but if you need one...) Precision and timing are needed to land on it properly, though, as some parts of the dock are not close enough to land to land on. And, obviously, you dip into the water if you fail. A few wooden Crates block the proceeding U-turn around the market, and coming over to the opposite, arched side sees more cargo boxes blocking the straight path. But running into a Crate isn't all that bad, because when it's broken, a Mushroom pops out. After the track straightens out near Items and a restaurant to the right, a large drawbridge approaches, used for crossing the river. The bridge is lined with 6 Boost Pads... depending on what Engine Class has been selected, the crossing will either lie flat, parallel to the river, or will be raised to allow boats to pass, with a large gap created from the splitting (usually, the second lap has the drawbridge lifted). After taking a very large leap into the air, players come down hard back onto the white brick road in the middle of a grass field with orange trees dotting the area. The path takes about a 70-degree turn right, then a neutralizing right turn to get going straight again. With one more small zig-zag, the final right turn comes up, leading to the center of the town and the finish line. ;Missions information *Mission 2-1: Wario has to break ten wooden crates around the dock. *Mission 3-2: Bowser has to navigate the narrow alleyways backward through 5 numbered gates. ''Mario Kart Wii is boosting through.]]Absolutely nothing has been added or taken away for the Wii version of Delfino Square, save for graphics... the trees now have yellow leaves, the grass is a lighter shade of green, and a few buildings have been redesigned, but that's it- DS Delfino Square stays true to the original track a whole lot. Shortcuts *After exiting the alleyways of the city, immediately turn right at the bridge to face a patch of grass. Use a Mushroom or other booster to zip off the edge, over the ocean, and onto the wharf. *Directly before the U-Turn at the market, take aright into a recess in the buildings... there's a hidden pathway in between with rough dirt and mud, and a Mushroom can be used to easily pass the stubborn road. *Cut some of the grass after the drawbridge with a booster. Ghosts Staff Ghost ''Ninten★いわ (1:54:601) (MKDS) (Peach driving a 2:41:807 by Nin★iwaco (MKW) Expert Staff Ghost 2:24:169 by Nin★TARO (MKW) Trivia! *The Piantas in the DS version do a chant when you near them on the sidelines. It goes along with the beat of the music and is pretty catchy. *A Battle Stage in Mario Kart Wii, Delfino Pier is a direct counterpart for this course, set in the same area as the square. *Isle Delfino, the location of Delfino Square, is an island resort first seen in Super Mario Sunshine. **Peach Beach, a Mario Kart: Double Dash!! map, is another track that takes place on Isle Delfino. Gallery de:Piazzale Delfino Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii tracks Category:Flower Cup tracks Category:Banana Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Retro tracks